Gingka Hagane vs. Julian Konzern
Gingka Hagane vs. Julian Konzern was the third and final matchup between Team GanGan Galaxy vs. Team Excalibur. Prologue After Masamune's defeat and Tsubasa's victory, Team GanGan Galaxy's fate is on the line as Gingka faces Julian Konzern to decide the battle between the two teams. Before the battle begins, Gingka is not present to witness Tsubasa & Yu's victory due to his encounter with Ryuga. Ryuga warns Gingka about Julian's reverse rotation and tells Gingka he must hone Pegasus' true power. Gingka leaves Ryuga and arrives just in time to face a patient Julian. Gingka tells Julian that this battle won't end up like before where Gingka was defeated, but Julian tells him that many opponents have said the same but all have been defeated by Julian's might. Battle The battle begins as both beys clash simultaneously until they back off. Gingka watches closely to see which rotation Julian has chosen revealing that he has indeed chosen Left Rotation. Surprisingly, Pegasus is able to battle on par with Destroyer's left rotation and even push it back. Tsubasa reveals that Gingka's battle with Ryuga made battling reverse rotation second nature to Gingka. At the sound of Ryuga's name Julian is enraged and tells everyone that Destroyer is the most powerful dual rotating beyblade in the world and begins a suprising counter assault. Destroyer uses quick and powerful attacks to push Pegasus back further and further. Even as Gingka tries to hold his ground but Destroyer doesn't take any damage due to its Armor Defense spin track. Julian activates Destroyer's counter mode and activates his "Eyes of Medusa". Pegasus is instantly frozen in place while spinning and slowly turns to stone. Madoka tries to figure out how Pegasus is trapped but she is unable to figure out why, making the rest of the team believe that Pegasus really is under a curse. Pegasus begins to lose its spin power as it's further pushed into the ground allowing Madoka to figure that Destroyer is able to manipulate a forcefield that can control gravity. Shocked in disbelief, the team is suprised by Julian's power as he reveals that Gravity Destroyer, like Galaxy Pegasus is a legendary bey that can control gravity. Gingka ponders what little options he has left to escape Destroyer's gravity and defeat the Eye's of Medusa. The crowd turns on Gingka as it is made almost obvious that Julian will be the victor, Julian then tells Gingka that he is born to win and this battle and Big Bang Blades are but stepping stones to his future as ruler of the world. Gingka refuses to believe he's lost and replies by telling Julian that this battle is much more then a stepping stone and tries to lead Pegasus to its freedom. Even as he might, Pegasus is trapped by the gravity making Gingka think back to his battle with Ryuga. He remembers that Ryuga told him that he had not mastered Pegasus' true power which allows Gingka to use Pegasus Light Rubber Performance Tip to keep spinning even faster. Madoka reveals that this is able to happen thanks to the wings on its spin track that spin counter to its rotation feeding more air and energy to the performance tip. Pegasus uses this new found power to finally break through the gravity and defeat Medusa's curse by breaking through the forcefield and into Gravity Destroyer. Gingka breaks through Julian's defense and begins his assualt as he releases lightning quick attacks to knock Destroyer around the stadium. As the crowd ignites in awe, Gingka's team mates influence him to use his special move against Julian in order to finish the battle. Pegasus soars into the sky and prepares its special move, Starbooster Attack and releases it allowing Pegasus to crash down apon Destroyer . Julian reveals that there is much more to Destroyers power then just the Eye's of Medusa and that its power resides in The Jet Black Sword, Black Excalibur! Julian counters by revealing his special move, Black Excalibur summoning Destroyer to the field and causing it to slash away at Pegasus sending it flying into the stadium neutralizing Pegasus' special move. Pegasus survivies the first encounter with the Jet Black Sword but Julian along with his team mates reveal that Destroyer's awesome power lays within the sword as Destroyer continues to hack and slash Pegasus. Gingka admits that Julian is truly powerful, but Gingka refuses to quit and allow GanGan Galaxy's journey to stop here. Pegasus begins to evade Destroyer's attacks as Gingka speaks about how all that time they battled and trained can't go to waste. Even so, Julian's onslaught continues as all Pegasus can do is evade and run away, but Gingka figures out that he can increase Pegasus' speed with its spin track/tip without losing control. Gingka deduces that if his new found power and Pegasus' wings become one it can soar much higher then before. Pegasus soars into space itself as Gingka reveals his new special move, Star Dust Driver which makes Pegasus crash down from the universe atop Destroyer. Julian refuses defeat as he activates his special move, Black Excalibur in an attempt to counter. The two attacks fiercly clash until Pegasus is able to break through and shatter the Jet Black Sword. The smoke clears as Destroyer lay defeated as Pegasus stands tall giving Gingka the victory. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade Battle Category:Big Bang Bladers